


towel boy

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, but he loves ki, changki rise, changkyun likes the towel boy, confident gay and panic gay tbh, hyungwon is a lil shit, i dont know what im doing still, kihyun is panicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hyungwon locks Kihyun out of his dorm room after showering, and his cute neighbour most certainly does not walk outside to see him in just a towel, screaming at his horrible roommate. Cute neighbour definitely did not just flirt with him, either. That would be absurd.aka the cute boy with an eyebrow piercing in dorm 23 is going to be the end of yoo kihyun





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ((this is a repost from my old account, flockofjays!)) 
> 
> i will be updating here now though
> 
> this is my first ever published fic, please give me constructive criticism! i am always wanting to improve! thank you sm for reading

There’s a faint sound of screaming coming from the hallway, and Changkyun has been trying to ignore it for at least 5 minutes. He has an assignment due at midnight, the clock reads 11:30, and he has a feeling his professor will literally rip him apart if he doesn’t turn it in at 11:59.

 _Another scream._ Changkyun gives up and pulls his headphones off.

Now that he’s focusing, there’s screaming and banging right outside his door, and suddenly he fears for his life. There’s definitely a murderer in his dorm building, and he’s next. 

Every horror movie that he has ever forced Jooheon to watch with him has prepared him for this moment.

Getting up from his computer chair and quietly shuffling towards his door, he wishes he kept the baseball bat that his mom gave him when he left for college. She warned him of murderers in the _"big city."_

Changkyun quietly cracks the door open to a sight he truly never thought he’d see, but it doesn't appear to be a serial killer about to chop his arm off?

“Hyungwon I swear to god I will rip off all of your freakishly long stick limbs and feed them to my brother’s dog. There will be nothing of you left if you don’t open this fucking door right now. Chae Hyungwon I will murder! You! You do realize you live with me right? My bed is literally 6 feet from yours. I could smother you with a pillow and your string bean arms could never fend me off. I will end you!”

There’s a half naked boy in the hallway outside of Changkyun's dorm room, and he genuinely has no idea what to do. The banging has stopped, which he assumes was the boy trying to break down the door, but now he has resigned himself to whisper screaming into the door frame, holding up his towel around his waist. Changkyun checks his phone, and it reads 11:33. Way past “quiet hours”, but he appreciates the boy’s effort to tone it down a bit.

Changkyun quickly turns around and grabs some sweatpants and a hoodie that’s sprawled across his bed and makes his way back to the cracked door. He opens it more and takes his chances with clearing his throat, quickly speaking so the distraught boy doesn’t sprint away from him in fear, or drop his towel accidentally.

“Hi you can borrow these if you want they’re clean I promise and you seem to be in a tough situation right now please don't scream I'm not going to do anything” he says in one breath, thrusting his hand out and waving the clothes towards the boys back.

The boy whips around, one hand coming up to cover his chest. An almost immediate blush spreads across his face, down to his shoulders.

_Cute._

“This is not happening. I got hit by a bus this morning on my way to class and I am in hell, there’s no way this is happening right now.” the towel boy is now visibly shaking, and Changkyun feels horrible for him. 

Once, Jooheon stole his pants during gym, and he had to walk across the locker room in just briefs. Changkyun still brings it up, 10 years later.

“I’m not gonna laugh at you, I have enough empathy to understand that you probably wanna die right now, so please just come over here and take the clothes until you can get back into your dorm again. Please?” he sees the boy flush more, and he turns around to glare at the door to his dorm again before sighing.

“Um, yeah okay, thank you for uh, helping me? I guess? God this is so stupid, I’m going to kill Hyungwon. Thank you. Again” Towel boy rambles as he takes slow steps towards Changkyun, and he reaches his hand out to grip the clothes even slower, as if waiting for Changkyun to say sike and slam the door in his face.

Changkyun releases his grasp on the clothes, and opens the door wider. He swoops his arm in a _way_ too fancy motion to let his new guest inside. He immediately regrets every decision he’s made in the past 10 minutes when he realizes his bed is unmade, there’s at least 4 visible cups of old cup ramen on his desk, and he should really, _really_ do laundry tomorrow. When did he buy so many bottles of water? 

Changkyun lets out a nervous chuckle and points towards the “closet bathroom” in the corner of his dorm.

“You can go change in there, if you’d like. To get rid of the uh. Towel. Y’know.”

The boy continues to stand awkwardly in the middle of the dorm room before speed walking to the bathroom, quickly closing the door behind him. The freshman dives towards his desk and shoves his ramen cups into the trash, and then sprints to his bed to throw the blanket up and over his pillow, tidying up as quick as he can.

It’s stupid, because he is an inherently messy college student, and towel boy has already seen the mess, but it doesn’t look as horrible as before. Changkyun's mind wanders for a moment, and maybe it's the combination of two hours of sleep and 3 too many energy drinks, but the boy that's currently in his room is _really, really_  attractive. He knows they haven't had a proper conversation, which is probably Changkyun's fault, seeing as he has vowed not to date during this semester as he pours his soul into school. Which is lame, he knows, but his parents aren't paying for him to get shit grades, and he tries to be a good son. 

_Fuck, this boy is really cute though._

“My name is Changkyun, by the way!” he hollers towards the closed door, deciding to sit down on his bed and busy himself with his phone. He hears a crash, and a muffled curse, all leading up to towel boy opening the door and clearing his throat.

“I’m Kihyun, I should have said that earlier. Thank you again, for saving me from more embarrassment. I really do swear I’m going to kill my roommate” Kihyun stays in the doorframe, his arms hugging around his waist, like he’s trying to make himself as small as possible. 

Changkyun makes a mental note that the hoodie is too big on Kihyun.

“It’s okay, really! It wasn't a bad view."  _Nice one, idiot._

Kihyun very obviously blushes, his eyes shooting down towards the floor and pulls the sleeves of the hoodie ( _that isn't his!)_ over his hands.

“I should, um, go threaten my roommate more, and call him ten thousand times, and possibly break my door down.” He takes quick steps towards the door, his hand on the doorknob before he pauses. “Thank you, again, it really means a lot to me. I promise I’ll pay you back somehow!” he finishes as he opens the door, closing it carefully behind him.

Changkyun allows himself a moment of staring at the door before he falls onto his back, staring at the ceiling. _What the fuck._

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

Kihyun is never leaving his dorm, ever again. Or he’ll move to America. Maybe he can make it in Europe? He can probably make it in Europe.

Anywhere but the current dorm room he’s sulking in.

“Kihyun, it couldn’t have been that bad! He offered you his clothes! That’s cute!” his demon spawn roommate is sitting on the floor in front of his bed, with textbooks sprawled out around him in the messiest way possible.

“Don’t speak to me right now. Actually? Don’t speak to me ever again. I’m moving out. I’m transferring to America and you are never going to see me again.” Kihyun chucks a pencil at Hyungwon, hitting his chest and plopping down onto his bed miserably.

_The hoodie smells good._

“So I give you the perfect opportunity to flirt with the cute underclassmen that you’ve been pining over for the entire semester, and you instead sprint out of his room, wake up Minhyuk and get him to call me so I think he’s dying, punch me in the face, and now you’re pouting. Sounds like you’re the one who fucked up here.” Hyungwon gives up on his calculus homework and closes his books, sighing and stretching on the floor.

“You’ve seriously been trying to make an excuse to speak to him for months, Ki. When you give him his clothes back, you should make actual conversation.” Hyungwon pushes a hand through his pink hair, and shoves his textbooks to the very end of his bed, probably hoping they’ll disappear if he loses track of them forever.

Kihyun lets out a high pitched whine at the thought of actually having to speak to Changkyun again. “You know I don’t work like this! I can’t just- ask this extremely attractive boy to go out with me. Especially now that I’ve shamed myself in front of him. We’ve never spoken and yet he’s seen exactly 70% too much of my body. I would rather be burned alive than face him again.”

“I guess I gotta lock you out more, then.” Hyungwon blocks the pillow that’s thrown at his face. “You’re gonna have to talk to him eventually! We live in the same building!”

“Chae Hyungwon I will slaughter you if you ever lock me out again, that was the worst 10 minutes of my life I swear to everything you have ever loved” Kihyun half screams as he flings himself off the bed to chug water so he doesn’t die from dehydration.

Why does life treat him like this? Who did he hurt in his past life?

“I’m just trying to get you a cute, edgy boyfriend. So sue me!” the taller boy sits up from the floor and worms his way onto his bed, sighing when his head makes contact with his pillow.

“I think Changkyun likes you, he at least thinks you’re hot. He wouldn’t have literally flirted with you otherwise.” Hyungwon is met with another high pitched scream and another pillow that he can’t dodge. “Where did that pillow even come from?!”

“I hold your life in my hands, Chae. Don’t fucking test me.” Kihyun chugs three glasses of water before he crawls into bed, pouting into his pillow. “He probably thinks I’m a freak. A freak who wears a towel whenever he feels like it. I didn’t have a chance with him, but now I extra don’t have a chance with him. You’ve ruined me.”

Hyungwon sighs again, turning his head towards his roommate. “Just don’t give up, okay? Please? You need to take a chance with him, I think he would be good for you. In a “you need to let loose” way. You officially have nothing to lose. Please tell me you’ll at least talk to him again.”

“Fine, I will. Goodnight, Wonnie.” Hyungwon smiles at the nickname that Kihyun only lets slip when he’s extra sleepy. “‘Night, Kihyun” he replies, turning off the light and falling asleep quickly.

 

~~

 

Here’s the thing about Yoo Kihyun. He notices people.

He is someone who enjoys people watching, and has always known his neighbours. He loves getting to know people, and likes studying them.

Kihyun is the one who bakes cookies when he moves somewhere new, it's easy for him to be that type of superficial social, the kind of social that doesn't actually matter.

So when someone like Im Changkyun moves in across the hall, Kihyun definitely notices. It’s hard not to, when the boy wears ripped jeans and sweaters that slip off his shoulder when he’s fumbling with his keys to lock his door. Not to mention when he’s on his phone as he walks back to his dorm, whoever is on the other line making him laugh, and he throws his head back, almost running into Kihyun. Of course he notices the mumbled “oh shit, sorry” and the immediate shy look on the boys face. Holy fuck is that an eyebrow piercing?

Yeah, he notices.

Changkyun? He doesn’t notice. Kihyun tries, and fails, and tries, to make himself approach the boy. He never does. Instead he hears obscure facts about him through distant mutual friends, like how he’s a freshman, how he did most of high school in Boston, and he’s studying music with a minor in communications. He transferred halfway through the school year, and apparently he took a break semester.

So Kihyun pines. He's an adult, a man who pays his own bills and juggles work and school together, and he pines. He hasn't dated in about a year, hasn't been with anyone in 7 months. Changkyun happens to be exactly his type. Hyungwon has commented on the situation a billion too many times, how their neighbour is the perfect type of potential boyfriend, or hookup, or something for Kihyun. Still, he pines. 

Since the night he has deemed "the incident", he hasn’t seen a lot of Changkyun. Which is good. Really good , because if Kihyun had to see him again that means having to speak to him, and return his hoodie, and probably apologize 60 more times. As it turns out, the ash haired boy is nowhere to be seen.

Kihyun hears the door across the hall open and close a few times throughout the day, but never has the courage to try and actually catch him, so he just waits. Waits until they may or may not run into each other again.

 

~~

 

A week passes, Kihyun allows himself to let his guard down a little bit.

It happens again. Of course it happens again, why wouldn't it happen again? Kihyun starts bringing his phone to the shower with him, just in case Hyungwon decides to be the biggest asshole in the world and lock him out. So when he gently walks back to his room and tries to open the door only to find it locked, he calls Hyungwon before causing a scene. He picks up on the 4th ring.

“Please tell me you simply had a stupid moment and locked the door, and you are going to let me in right now.” Kihyun really hopes his anger comes through the line, even as he keeps his voice down.

“You need to talk to him. I am currently sitting on my bed eating some chicken that I ordered while you were gone, and I will share with you, once you speak to Changkyun.” Hyungwon’s demon voice can be heard clearly, and Kihyun wishes he could pretend to not understand.

Hitting the door once, and hopefully causing his roommate to jump, he knows the only way he’ll get back in his room is if he listens. “Fine. If you eat all the chicken I’ll shave your head in your sleep.”

“Love you! Break a leg!” Damn theatre major.

Kihyun inches his way across the hallway, praying that maybe Changkyun won’t be home, and he can tell Hyungwon that he’ll do it tomorrow.

Luck is not on his side.

A few moments after knocking, the door swings open. There he is, in front of Kihyun, and he officially has nowhere to run.

Changkyun is smiling, like he knows exactly what is going to happen next. It’s terrifying.

He’s wearing shorts and a simple t-shirt with a logo that Kihyun doesn’t recognize. He has his hair pulled back in a half up ponytail, which is possibly the cutest and hottest thing that Kihyun has ever seen, and the smile hasn’t wavered in the few moments it takes for him to kick-start his brain into “proper thought” mode.

“Um, Hi?” Nailed it.

“Hi. Having trouble?” Changkyun’s voice is light and playful, like standing here is exactly what he wants to be doing in this very moment. The thought sends a shiver through Kihyun's spine, and he hopes Changkyun doesn't notice.

“Well, haha, you know. Asshole roommates. Who, um. Hate me. I’m sorry I haven’t returned your hoodie.” Kihyun does feel bad about the hoodie, but at least he’s had time to wash it now.

Changkyun laughs, still light. “It’s alright, I’ve been crazy busy. I have my midterm music project coming up, and it’s a mixtape, so I’m trying not to die right now. Want something more comfy than a towel?” He opens the door more, gesturing to his open closet. The sweaters are so inviting, Kihyun nearly cries.

“Yes please. A mixtape? That sounds really cool. Is it just you? As in, are you doing it all by yourself? Seems like a lot of work.” Kihyun speaks as he follows the younger boy into his room, watching him go to the closet and pick a sweater (pink!) and a pair of sweatpants.

Changkyun hands off the clothes, becoming a bit more serious as he talks about his work. “Nah, I have a crew I guess? Just a few friends who don’t go to our university, but they’re really talented artists who I like working with a lot. They’re helping me with the tracks, and one of them designed the cover art! The full project is basically going to be me handing out tapes to my classmates, but it’s going to have a USB in it instead of a CD or anything, because no one really uses those anyway.” the other boy gets visibly excited while he talks, and Kihyun realizes he suddenly needs to hear about everything he has ever felt passionate about, if it means seeing him like this.

“That’s really, really cool. I mean it. I could never pull off a project of that scale, especially if it’s still essentially all my work. You’re obviously super talented!” Changkyun has his eyes on the floor, smiling slightly but obviously not willing to take the compliment. Cute.

“It’s a lot of work, but I think you’d definitely be able to do it. Wanna change?” At the sudden realization of oh god he’s still in a towel , Kihyun mutters an agreement and quickly makes his way towards the bathroom again.

He’s almost finished getting dressed when he hears Changkyun call to him. “Do you want some tea?”

Oh dear god.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yoo Kihyun has been a distraction."

Changkyun has essentially spent the past week trying to work on his mixtape, and failing. His friends have been teasing him for days now, about how he’s probably thinking about some girl.

Nope, just a boy in a towel. Which is so, _so_ much worse.

He swore to himself he wouldn’t get wrapped up with anyone. Boys, or girls, or anyone. Changkyun wants to make music, wants to make good music, and wants to be able to focus on that, with no distractions. _Yoo Kihyun has been a distraction._

Changkyun has spent every day hoping he can catch Kihyun, talk to him somehow, but he hasn’t even slept in his own bed for the past two nights, and he only comes home if he needs to switch out the books in his backpack. So they pass each other, two ships in the night. Kihyun doesn’t leave his mind, which is stupid, seeing as they’ve only met a few times, and Changkyun knows absolutely nothing about the boy.

What he does know, though, is the fact that Kihyun is in his bathroom again, and has just agreed to have tea with him.

_Well, it’s something._

“Thank you for helping me, again. It means a lot to me.” Kihyun scares him out of his day dreaming, closing the door to the bathroom behind him.

“It’s okay, it gives me an excuse to-” Changkyun turns around, and freezes.

_Why the fuck does he look so cute in pink?_

Changkyun is fully aware that he’s staring, and doesn’t plan on stopping. Kihyun is just standing there, in black sweatpants, his hands once again covered by the too-long sleeves of the sweater. Changkyun quickly realizes that he would not mind kissing this boy, and immediately starts weighing the pros and cons of said plan. Pro: He's cute. Con: They barely know each other.

Kihyun coughs, and Changkyun snaps his mind back to reality.

“Are you okay?” Kihyun seems to have actual, genuine concern on his face, and Changkyun dives deeper.

“Hm, uh, yeah! Sorry! My brain blasted off to mars for a second, sorry about that.” He turns back around to the small kitchenette, where the water is boiling. “Are you okay with green tea? It doesn’t have caffeine in it.”

“Green tea is my favorite, thank you,” Kihyun’s voice sounds surprised, and Changkyun feels warm.

He hasn’t done anything remotely close to this in a very long time. Had drinks with someone other than friends who he definitely wouldn’t kiss, or tiptoed around someone. If he needs to let loose, he goes to the club for the night, or pours himself into his music. Sometimes he’ll end up with someone for the night, but he’s never _wanted_. He’s never craved.

What really scares him, though, is what comes with that. Changkyun wouldn’t mind going out for dinner with Kihyun, or on a nice walk along the river, or the damn aquarium. He wouldn’t mind his company next to him while he works on music, unlike everyone else he kicks out.

The kettle makes a screeching noise, and he is once again yanked out of his own thoughts.

“Ah, shit!” Changkyun quickly turns the heat off, realizing it was probably a few moments of (maybe) awkward silence while he stood there, in his own mind. “I’m sorry, I’m a little distracted tonight, and tired,” he starts pouring the water into two mugs with tea bags.

“Two sugars, please, and that’s okay! Anything specific distracting you?” Kihyun answers the question he hadn’t asked yet, and Changkyun smiles while he pours sugar into both cups.

“Honestly? You.”

Changkyun turns around with two cups of scalding hot tea in his hands, and his eyes meet Kihyun. He’s standing there with wide eyes, mouth forming a small “o”. Kihyun stares at him, as if he had just said the world was ending. As if Changkyun said the most surprising thing he had ever heard. Which is funny, since to Changkyun, it was the most natural thing he has probably said in his entire life.

“I’m really scared I’m gonna drop one of these mugs, so we could talk about what I just said on the couch if you can please take one of them.” He reaches his left hand out, willing his arm not to shake.

Kihyun seems to regain some composure, mumbling an apology before taking the mug in his hands. He wraps both of his hands around the cup, and Changkyun watches him close his eyes for a moment, apparently content. An image of a cat soaking up warmth from the sun passes through his mind.

Changkyun moves before he can say anything stupid, and settles on the couch with his legs under him. Kihyun follows, slowly, trying not to spill the tea. He sits on the opposite side with one leg under him, facing straight. “I really, really don’t want to get my hopes up, so before I do that, can you explain what you just said?”

_Hopes?_

“Uhh, haha, what thing?” Changkyun _hopes_ he can melt into the couch.

“Me. Distracting. _Please_.” Kihyun takes a sip of the probably-too-hot tea.

“You’re cute. I hope you know that, but if you don’t, yeah. You’re like, stupidly unfairly attractive? I’m not usually afraid to say things like this, my best friend calls me a confident bi, but. Yeah. I know nothing about you other than your roommates name is Hyungwon and has locked you out twice now, and that you have a nice smile.”

There’s a silence between them. Changkyun pays attention to his own heartbeat, refusing to look up from the mug currently in his lap. He knows that there is a possibility that Kihyun will set his own tea down and walk out the door right now. That’s okay, he thinks. He can deal with that.

What he can’t deal with, though, is Kihyun setting down his tea, and turning to face towards Changkyun.

“Please tell me you’re joking. Please tell me this is a really, really cruel prank, and that you are not telling me right now that I have a chance with you.” Kihyun has a slight strain to his voice, like he’s trying to keep his words steady.

_A chance? Hah._

“I’m, uh, pretty sure you have more than a chance with me, Kihyun. That sounds really cheesy, but, jesus. Yes. It’s not a prank.”

Changkyun is so, so scared of turning his head. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to handle whatever expression that’s on Kihyun’s face, whether it’s good or bad. “I’m sorry to randomly say this to you, no matter what your reaction is. We’re practically strangers who have like, one mutual friend, so please don’t feel obligated to give me a pity date or something. It’s okay, I just think you’re pretty.” he mumbles the last few words.

“Changkyun, I’m going to beg you to stop talking, so I can make a huge fool of myself. Hold on.” Kihyun clears his throat. “When you moved in, you got my attention. I didn’t know how to approach you, so I didn’t, but trust me when I say I have literally been dying to talk to you for like, fucking months now. I have no idea how you haven’t noticed yet, but I am kinda super interested in you.”

_Yeah, Changkyun definitely can’t deal with this._

He allows himself to slowly fall over, semi-curled up into a ball. His head is probably only a few inches away from Kihyun.

“I- Are you okay?” Kihyun says quietly.

“This is how I cope.” Changkyun mumbles into his sleeves. “I don’t know how to respond to that, I need a second.”

Changkyun hears something very similar to “so cute” whispered above him, and curls tighter. “How are you not dying? I’m supposed to be the confident one. You’re the one who didn’t talk to me for months” he is fully aware that he is probably pouting.

“If you’d look at me, you’d see that I’m definitely dying.” Kihyun responds, oh so quiet.

Changkyun glances up, only peeking his eyes out from behind his sleeves. Kihyun is looking down at him, and _oh fuck_ his head is so close to Kihyun’s lap, this couch is so much smaller than he remembers. Kihyun, though, looks like he might be dying. A deep blush is set across his entire face, which disappears all the way down past the line of the sweater. His ears look like they’re probably burning, and he has a small, happy smile. A smile that is probably copied on Changkyun’s face, he realizes.

“We’re just a couple of gays, hanging out. That’s pretty cool. Sitting not 5 feet apart, ‘cuz we are gay.” Changkyun gets a laugh out of Kihyun, a small sound that resembles a snort.

“Do you want to sit up? Or should I sit here and play with your hair while you cope?” Kihyun teases. _Teases!_

“Ooooh, you tempt me. Don’t take advantage of my weaknesses yet, please.” Changkyun slowly rights himself upward, arms curling around his knees.

“Yet, huh?” he finally looks at Kihyun, properly, evenly. A small, heavy stone has settled itself in his heart that feels a lot like the fondness he has for simple things. The fondness he has for his friends, but so much heavier. “Yeah, yet. If you walk out of this dorm and I never see you again, you’ll be the one got away. How sad.”

He laughs again, and lightly kicks at Changkyun. “Shut up. I refuse to be the one you write lyrics about. I’d hate to hear it one day and be like ‘damn, I fucked up’”

Kihyun has an eye smile, and he’s grinning. Bright.

_Fuck it._

“Two questions. One, can this be considered a date? Two, do you kiss on the first date?”

Kihyun’s grin doesn’t falter, he only curls his lips in a way that can be read as “sly.”

“Yes, and yes.” he answers.

“Thank Christ, I was so worried.” Changkyun says, falling into Kihyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the absence, writers block hit me. im very bad at regular updates, but i try!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "holy shit this is real"

“Kihyun. Yoo Kihyun, where the fuck have you been?” Hyungwon harshly pulls Kihyun into their dorm, closing the door behind him.

Kihyun is wearing a hoodie that smells like Changkyun, his neck smells like Changkyun, his lips _probably_ taste like Changkyun, too.

Hyungwon is going to kill him.

“Haha yeah uh y’know just, places. Doin’ things. Staying busy. Trying to kill time while I was locked out of my own home, cool stuff like that.” Kihyun pours himself water and contemplates eating before bed. It might be his last meal, after all.

“It’s 1 am, I unlocked the door an hour ago. Were you with Changkyun?” Hyungwon has his arms crossed, and he resembles a disgruntled America’s Top Model.

“Yes, I was.”

“Did you make out with Changkyun?”

_Shit._

“No! I wouldn’t do that! You know me better than that, Chae Hyungwon.” Kihyun starts boiling water for ramen.

Hyungwon huffs and turns around, gravitating towards his bed. “You have a hickey on your collar bone, idiot.”

_Extra shit._

“What can I say to make you not ride my ass about this for the next week? Please.” he grabs ramen from the cupboard, a stray thought whispering through his mind of “ _wonder what ramen Changkyun likes.”_ Bad brain. Bad! Brain!

“Tell me you’re going on an actual date with him, and that you’re gonna actually let this boy make you happy. I’m serious.” Hyungwon has a way to see into his soul, and it has never stopped being creepy. Kihyun has to give him some credit though, the boy has seen him go through his worst breakups, and therefore his worst rebounds. Sadly, he knows Kihyun better than anyone else. Hyungwon supports him in _almost_ everything he does, but pathetically pining after Changkyun has not been one of them.

“I gave him my number and promised to go out for a movie with him on Thursday, since neither of us have morning class on Friday. Are you happy?” Kihyun responds.

“Yeah, Ki. I hope you are too.” Hyungwon sounds sleepy, and is probably seconds away from slumber.

“Stop being such a damn sap, we get it, you’re my best friend. Goodnight.” All he gets in response is a hum, before Hyungwon falls asleep.

Kihyuns quietly goes through the motions of making ramen, adding his own spices and vegetables. They have pork belly hiding in their fridge, so he quickly adds that and is content with the fact that he’s getting _some_ protein. Like clockwork, his mind takes him back to an hour ago.

 

An hour ago, when Changkyun had already left the hickey, and Kihyun’s lips were kiss-swollen, his breathing still evening out.

Changkyun told him how “stupidly attractive” he was, he was apparently very set on that. Kihyun had laughed and pushed him away, telling him to shut up.

Suddenly, Changkyun had grown serious, and took Kihyun’s face in his hands.

“I’m gonna say this again, Kihyun. You’ve been on my mind for a week, I want to date you. I want to see where this goes, it doesn’t have to be anything serious right now if that’s not what you want, but I want to know you better. I want to know small things about you, like your favorite animal and color and if you have any siblings. If you’ll let me, I’d really like that.”

Kihyun had spent the next hour telling Changkyun little facts about himself, and Changkyun told him his. They learned more about each other in 45 minutes, holding hands on a couch, than they did in the months of living so close to each other. It's funny how some things feel so easy, so natural. Kihyun always struggled with the "small talk" part of dating. He was always the person who wanted to talk about big things, deep emotions, ect. Typically, it scared people off. Changkyun seemed to revel in it. 

“We did things sorta backwards, didn’t we?” Kihyun whispered, Changkyun just a few inches away from him. “I don’t usually kiss people after three conversations with them. Hyungwon teases me about being the type to go on 6 dates with someone, introduce them to my parents, and then holding their hand for the first time. You’re a bad influence, Kyun. You and that eyebrow piercing have too much power over me.”

Changkyun snorts, and wiggles. “Call me Kyun again and you will officially have me wrapped around your finger, _Ki.”_ He emphasizes the last word with a light kiss. “There’s not an order to these kinds of things. Consider this a one night stand that took a very, very weird turn. Or an optimistic date. I think we went in the exact order we should have gone. Waiting 6 dates to hold your hand would have _sucked._ ” Changkyun whined, and leaned his head on Kihyun’s shoulder.

“What, you wanna hold my hand that bad? Jeez.” Kihyun patted the head of fluffy hair that’s just way too close to not be patted. Changkyun let his hair down earlier in the night, and Kihyun sort of wished he would put it back up. The ponytail was _“stupidly attractive.”_

“I thought that was obvious, seeing as I am currently holding your hand. We are holding hands, Ki.” He felt a slight squeeze on his hand, a reminder of “holy shit this is real.”

 

Kihyun is brought back to real time by his ramen boiling over, a few droplets splashing onto his hand. Cursing, he rushes to turn the heat off and run his hand under cold water.

_Damn this boy and his distracting face, literally getting me burned._

His ramen is finished, and he settles down at their small table to eat while scrolling through his phone. Kihyun slurps it down quickly, finally realizing that he’s barely eaten anything all day. He continues through his nightly routine, not worried about waking up Hyungwon. His roommate won’t wake up for a fire alarm, let alone the sink running or lights being turned on and off.

Finally, he crawls into bed. His sweet, sweet bed. Kihyun missed his bed. Was it always this comfy? Class isn’t until noon tomorrow, so he knows he actually has the chance to sleep in. He also knows that he will more than likely wake up for Hyungwon’s 8 am class before Hyungwon himself, so he chooses to cherish the few hours of sleep.

Kihyun is fading when his phone goes off. Grumbling, he rolls over and ignores it. Absolutely no one is important enough for him to check his phone right now.

Another ding.

Giving up, Kihyun rolls onto his side again to glance at who’s assaulting his sleep deprived senses.

It truly should have been easy to guess who was texting him at 1:30 am, but his brain can’t process anything past “eyebrow piercing” right now.

 

changkyun

1:33 am

     cant sleep, wanna watch a movie?

     wait ignore that you’re probably asleep or something sorry

 

kihyun

1:36 am 

unlock the dooooor i am a human blanket burrito      

 

changkyun

1:36 am

     :D

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um i still havent figured out how to end fics so im sorry about this, i am not experienced writing long fics at all and actually not experienced WRITING so this was more of a practice thing!! like i said at the beginning this was my first published fic, and thank you so so so much for the support. i can be found on twitter @chae_au ! please please tell me what you thought of this fic, any criticism is welcome. thank you!


End file.
